He's back
by yooniessi
Summary: It was almost a month ever since Bernhardt left. Things never really change since then. But when he's back, what kind of situation would they stir up? How will Kazuma, Ayano and Ren handle it?  Probably oneshot


"Mmmm... Such a perfect day to go out..."

Red haired, 16 years old Ayano Kannagi whispered to herself early in bed.

It has been a month since Bernhardt left. The bond between Kazuma and Ayano indeed got stronger with Kazuma who often came to visit the Kannagis at times.

But their relationship between them did not seem to change; No, actually... By quarreling with each other almost every time they see each other bonds them together.

But from the others' point of view, they could not understand why would they continue bickering about continuously.

As usual, the princess would decide to stop slacking in bed and start on the usual stuff. Though, she was not-so-surprised when she saw Kazuma walking around the Kannagi household.

"Oh hey, has Misao been back by any chance?" He asked.

"Not at all, I guess." Ayano clenched her fists; thinking of all her past memories that Kazuma and Misao shared. Not to mention with Misao promising Kazuma about their … deal on certain stuff.

Erasing those irrelevant thoughts that flowed through her mind, she walked off to greet her father.

"Well... We have a mission."

Jugo would be sitting at his original seat every morning. With the missions from different calls from anywhere, it was a no problem situation for him to handle since he trusted the usual people.

Also, with his plans on trying to get Kazuma and Ayano together was another advantage.

"So... What's the situation this time?" Ayano asked.

"The president called and informed me about the virus loitering around in town. Some people are falling really sick, some people even died due to the virus."

"We can't do anything about that, no?" Naive Ayano questioned without any knowledge on what she has been told.

"We think... The virus might be a Youma. But the results aren't confirmed yet since there are a lot more mysterious stuff out there. Also, someone might be controlling those 'viruses'."

"So all we do is kill those 'viruses' and find out who the mastermind was?" Ren asked with his cute face and voice.

"That's right, you're getting smarter Ren. Oh and Kazuma, as usual, I'll pay you for this job."

"Father! There's no need for that! This rich ass dude has enough money to get every woman on the street-" Ayano protested but got cut off.

"I sense jealousy~" Kazuma smirked.

"SO NOT! I pity those women, that's all!" Ayano protested even more.

Jugo cleared his throat, "Anyway, you guys should set off now."

"I'll take care of them." Ren assured and gave a worried smile; Jugo nodded his head in return.

Apparently, the youngest knows what was best and good. Even for 22 years old Kazuma Yagami didn't really cared about the mission. Knowing that he's only a bodyguard, his job was as simple as anything. He would just stand there, watch Ayano fight. Also, with her skirt flying up at times was definitely a must for Kazuma to catch and look.

Ayano grew stronger after the last experience. As a Crimson Flame user, she trained her sword-fighting using Enraiha and tried to advance her skills. Also, to hope that she could defeat Kazuma one day.

Ren's purification flame could turn up to be as good as Genma's; Kazuma and Ren's father. From the last experience that they encountered and defeat Belial, Ren could probably purify any Youma; but for starters, let's just say only the medium level.

"Where are we gonna start off?" Ayano started.

They have been walking around the town, looking at the condition of the people. It sure was terrible, with everyone looking sick. Almost all the stalls around were closed too.

"How am I suppose to know? Remember, I'm just your bodyguard." Kazuma smirked and placed a playful look on his face.

No matter how bad the situation is, he will never miss a chance to provoke her. Every sentenc he made was always so annoying to her.

Ren was the only understanding one since he took everything seriously in his job. But he was just a kid, who knows what will he turn out to be when he's older? As flirty as Kazuma, maybe.

"W-well, guys, let's just take this mission seriously, alright?" Ren said and smiled, hoping to get them to listen.

"Agreeing with Ren! Your brother is so annoying!" Ayano fumed, almost wanting to cut his head off.

"I'm guessing that you have your period today, your anger is surprisingly hotter than the previous ones."

"..."

Ren sweat-dropped, he wished that one fine day the both of them would just get together fine and work with each other happily instead of fighting with each other. Ever since the last mission that they had, Kazuma seemed to get playful around Ayano. It has been growing and growing a lot day by day.

As much as for Ayano trying to ignore the guy who was all playful, she couldn't help but to notice Ren was somewhat being sandwiched between. Not knowing whom to side on, but it's still kind of obvious that he just wanted peace. Ayano was trying to do her best not to flare up but Kazuma's words were too annoying at times.

Ren was still observing the town's condition and he was a little shocked on how those 'viruses' could harm the body. Everyone looked like zombies...

"Let's drink this." Ren took out a small bottle. Inside seemed magical, but how did Ren get these stuff?

"How'd you even get these?" Ayano shrieked as if Ren was too powerful for her to handle.

"Jugo gave them to me right after the both of you left for the front door." Ren said and begun to take a sip of it.

"Oh, I see." Ayano said and continued. "What's the purpose of drinking it?"

"It's like a shield that protects your body against these viruses. Jugo told me that you guys should drink it before we start the mission."

Ayano snorted, "Nah, I won't need it. Besides, ain't I fine for now? The Kannagi flames could protect my body! That puny Youma virus isn't gonna hurt me."

"It's still best if you drink it though." Ren tried to convince her.

Knowing that the Princess always stood on her ground, it was hard to convince her, not if you use force...

"I'll make her drink it." Kazuma said and took the bottle from Ren's hand and drank it himself first, and then took another sip of it and held Ayano's waist so that she could not escape.

"W-w-wha-!"

He pressed his lips against hers, letting the liquid flow through her mouth and making sure she drinks it before releasing her. You can tell she's gonna explode.

Once he released her, she immediately summoned Enraiha; wanting to slaughter him.

"Come on, it's just a kiss, not like we did not do it before!" Kazuma dodged her attacks.

Although she may be fast and active at it, she could never match with Kazuma no matter how enthusiastic she can be.

After he said that, he was pretty sure she went even madder.

"Y-y-you... TODAY IF I DID NOT KILL YOU, I'LL CHANGE MY SURNAME!" Ayano shouted and sweared while she rage even more.

"Oh, so you're gonna change it to 'Ayano Yagami', no?" He teased and grabbed her wrist since she almost lost balance.

She couldn't help but blush at the closeness between the both of them.

"Come on, we have to complete this, after that, I'll let you 'kill' me." He said and held Ayano's hand and pulled her along, following by Ren who was standing there awkwardly.

For the wind-user Kazuma Yagami who was always a professional in sensing and finding out everything, there was never a Youma that he could not defeat. He would mean good for everything, as he promised that he would also protect Ayano and Ren.

"What do you think?"

"All these finding of Youmas are useless. We couldn't really kill them since they aren't visible to us, we should stop them as a whole. Therefore... We must find the main source of it." Kazuma said it in his point of view.

"The main source should be hiding somewhere magical and it should not be seen by anyone so that it could continue hurting the people. It's as though... The viruses are draining away all their energy..." Ren observed.

"If that's the case, Kazuma should be smart enough to locate it." Ayano said casually.

"Remember, I'm just your bodyguard." He whispered into her ear.

"Yeah Ayano, we shouldn't let Kazuma locate it all by himself. We should be able to do this too."

"See, even the younger one could understand more."

"Shut up!" Ayano shouted angrily at him.

"I'm sure she has her period, she's getting bad mood swings." Kazuma whispered loudly to Ren.

Ignoring the guy who was trying to poke more into her, she concentrated on searching high and low for where the main source could be at. This town was really huge, it's a little impossible to search it within a day.

Suddenly, a police car drove by them, making the screeching sound which send little goosebumps down.

"Kirika? What's up?" Kazuma said and went towards her.

Kirika Tachibana, works in the investigation unit which helps out in almost everything. Apparently, the force wasn't that huge since there was a high thread out there and everyone was afraid on getting killed.

She wore a clinic mask which didn't really helped that much because the Youma could attack her anywhere. Indeed, she looked sick.

"We've found the location to the main source; just to inform you, I'm on this serious case as well. It is said that it was near the East park; the previous location where Pandemonium is, and yes, Pandemonium is back."

"Is that some kind of joke? Didn't we destroyed Pandemonium?"

Ayano was afraid that Kazuma would revert back to his old self although he assured them that he would never do it again. Especially when his thoughts about Tsui Ling aren't fully gone yet.

"Yes, Bernhardt is back."


End file.
